Missing Scene: The Truth
by trycee
Summary: Skinner decides to talk off the record to Mulder about his relationship with Scully and Diana.


**Missing Scene: The Truth**

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 5, Episode: The Truth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

**Skinner's Office: Scully's Test results on Gibson Praise, a meeting with Mulder, Scully, Agent Fowley, Agent Spender and a few unknown agents.**

"Let's everyone step out into the Hall...", Skinner said, as the Agents all stood up. "Agent Mulder you stay put..."

Mulder places a clenched fist in front of his face as he sits in the chair, watching as the other agents all leave.

Skinner waited until the door closed and they were left alone before turning his attention to Mulder. He circles his desk and come to the front of it, leaning against it.

"She's right, ya know...The risk your taking...the long term plans you and I talked about..."

Mulder unclenched his fist with a determined look on his face. "If what Agent Scully's found is true...And I have every reason to believe that it is...Then the answers I've spent a lifetime searching for may fall together like a million puzzle pieces..."

"You'd risk the X-Files?"

"How soon can you call the Attorney General?"

Skinner looked into Mulder's firm face and he sighed. "We need to talk off the record, you and I..."

Mulder looked concerned. "About what?"

"When I was down in your office..."

Mulder shifted in his seat. "Those magazines..."

"No," Skinner said, crossing his arms. "I was looking at your photo...when you came in."

"Yeah?"

"It struck me as odd..."

Mulder looked around as if someone else were in the room. "Odd how?"

"You know most Agents...they have pictures of their wives or husbands...or kids...on the wall...There's only two photo's down there and its of both you and Agent Scully...don't you think that's a little odd?"

Mulder gripped the armrest. "I think this conversation is odd...Off the record," he sneered.

Skinner could see that his train of thought was lost on Mulder.

"What was that about by the way...between Agent Fowley and Scully?"

"Sir?", Mulder looked quizzically.

"Look Mulder...", Skinner said crossing his arms and looking up briefly before looking down at Mulder. "This is off the record, this conversation between me and you...We're talking as friends...understand?'

Mulder looked confused but curious. "Alright..."

"I know what has been expunged from your record..."

Mulder shifted in his seat.

"The last thing I need is a cat-fight between Agents...", he sighed. "Over you..."

Mulder's eyebrows lifted. "You can't be serious..."

"I usually frown upon romances between partners..."

"SIR?", Mulder said, gripping the armrest about to stand up but Skinner raised his hand gesturing for him to sit back down.

"Look...what you and Scully do or don't do is none of my business..."

Mulder's face twisted up and he laughed. "We're best friends...nothing more...", he said, shaking his head.

"Mulder that may be but you can't sit there and tell me you don't have feelings for her," he said, in a whisper.

Mulder's smile faded and he looked up to Skinner guiltily.

"I know who Agent Fowley was to you...Like I said, I know what was expunged from your record..."

Mulder sat there quietly, his mind reeling.

"I have no control over Agent Fowley being reassigned here to D.C. But what I just saw between Agent Fowley and Agent Scully...let's just say I had a front row seat for what I thought might end up being a cat fight had I not nipped it in the bud...I can see everything from my desk...", he sighed.

"Well, what do you think you saw sir?", Mulder said, pressing his finger to his temple.

"I saw the look on Agent Scully's face when Agent Fowley was talking...I saw how she was watching you...like her feelings were hurt...I saw the look she gave you when Agent Fowley said she had a personal investment in the X-Files. I also saw how Fowley was watching Agent Scully...and I saw the way the two women looked at each other when I requested to speak to you alone...I don't need a brawl between two very respected Agents..."

Mulder sported a wide teethy grin. "Something tells me that would never happen..."

The thought of Scully fighting Diana for him was humorous to Mulder. Scully had made it clear that she was his 'friend', his 'partner', and obviously had none of the same feelings he had for her. He'd seen Scully jealous of other women that he'd been in contact with but he had obviously mistaken the reason for her jealousy. He loved her but for her they were merely friends.

Skinner stood up. "You may be blind Mulder, but the rest of us aren't!", he said, turning back towards his desk, seating himself back down.

Mulder looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Skinner shook his head. "I don't want any problems...between you...between Agent Scully and Agent Fowley...is that understood?"

"It is sir," he said, heading for the door. Mulder stopped and looked back at Skinner for a second about to ask something but then he shut the door behind him.

Skinner shook his head again. "Hopeless..."

**Reviews Are Welcome: Thanks!**


End file.
